1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to card games and more particularly to a card game that is designed to be coordinated with the game of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card games have long been known. It is the intent and purpose of the present invention to produce a card game that connects favorably with the actual playing of a game of golf which is to be interesting and entertaining in play to the players.
A first basic embodiment of golf card game that comprises a first deck of playing cards composed of a plurality of the playing cards divided into a plurality of different suits with there being a precise number of the playing cards within each suit. A plurality of golf hole representation cards with each representation card to display a golf hole number, a par value for the golf card number, wild card numbers and a numerical value determining a number of the playing cards that are to be dealt to each player when playing of a golf hole number. A plurality of stroke cards which are numerically sequentially arranged in a stack with the stroke cards starting with the number one and proceeding to at least number five. A stroke card is to be displayed to inform the player which stroke is being played at a given time. Whereby the playing cards are to be dealt to all players and the players taking turns to make melds of these playing cards that have the same numerical value or comprise a sequential run of at least three playing cards in the same suit, and the first player to achieve all the melds will be the winner of a played hand. After playing a hand for each golf hole, all the numerical scores are added for all players and the player with the lowest numerical score will be declared the winner of the game.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being four in number of suits.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being fourteen different numerical cards within each suit.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being included a precise number of wild cards within each deck of playing cards.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being used two in number of decks.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being utilized eighteen in number of the golf hole representation cards.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being a wild card that is the same number as the cards dealt for each hand.
A second basic embodiment of the golf card game of the present invention comprises a representation of a first deck of playing cards composed of a plurality of the playing cards divided into a plurality of different suits with there being a precise number of playing cards in each suit. A plurality of golf hole representations are also used with each golf hole representation to display a golf hole number, a par value for the golf hole number, a wild card number and a numerical value determining the number of the playing cards that are to be dealt to each player when playing a particular golf hole number. There is also used a plurality of stroke card representations which are numerically sequentially arranged with each stroke card representation starting with the number one and proceeding to at least number five. A stroke card representation is to be displayed to inform players which stroke is being played at a given time. Whereby the playing cards are to be dealt to all players and the players taking turns to make melds of the playing cards that have the same numerical value or comprises a sequential run of at least three playing cards in the same suit. The first player to achieve all melds will be the winner of a played hand and will obtain a numerical score, and after playing a hand for each golf hole all the numerical scores are added for all the players and the player with the lowest numerical score will be declared the winner of the game.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being used four in number of suits.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being used fourteen in number of playing cards within each suit.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being included a precise number of wild cards within the representation of the first deck of playing cards.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being used a representation of a second deck of playing cards with the second deck of playing cards being identical to the first deck of playing cards.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being used eighteen in number of golf hole representations. A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by each golf hole representation listing as a wild card the precise number of cards that are dealt to each player for that representation.